


Under my skin

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri aveva pensato che l’avrebbe pagata per il suo sfogo.Ci aveva pensato per giorni, ma poi Yuya si era comportato normalmente, e aveva pensato di aver vinto la battaglia.Illuso.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Under my skin

**Under my skin**

Yuri aveva pensato che l’avrebbe pagata per il suo sfogo.

Ci aveva pensato per giorni, ma poi Yuya si era comportato normalmente, e aveva pensato di aver vinto la battaglia.

Illuso.

 _“Andiamo Yuya, per una volta, non puoi semplicemente_ darmelo _? Stiamo insieme da quanto, decenni? Come puoi avere ancora paura di farmi accidentalmente male? Sii un dannato uomo e_ scopami _.”_

Allora, Yuya si era fermato e l’aveva guardato intensamente.

Ma poi l’aveva ignorato e aveva continuato a modo suo, come se non avesse sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto il più piccolo.

In qualche modo, Yuri ne era stato felice. Sebbene pensasse ogni singola parola, sapeva che avrebbe potuto esprimersi meglio; e l’avrebbe anche fatto, se non fosse stato così frustrato.

A quanto sembrava, comunque, il messaggio era arrivato forte e chiaro.

Lo sfortunato incidente era accaduto tre giorni prima, e quella sera quando Yuri era tornato a casa dopo aver cenato con Yamada, Yuya non l’aveva nemmeno salutato né gli aveva chiesto della sua serata prima di attaccarlo.

In quel momento Yuri era sul letto, nudo e ansimante, incerto su come fosse arrivato lì, senza che gliene importasse nulla.

Non ricordava di essere mai stato tanto eccitato, né di aver visto prima quello sguardo sul viso del fidanzato.

“Oso chiedere cosa ti è preso?” riuscì a chiedere dopo un po’, al primo momento che gli concesse Yuya per respirare.

Il più grande sorrise e si inginocchiò sul letto, guardando Yuri come se fosse la sua preda.

“Pensavo che fossi più intelligente di così.” lo prese in giro, abbassandosi e portandogli la bocca sul collo, baciandolo leggermente prima di morderlo, _forte_ , facendo sibilare Yuri. “Pensi che tutto sia così facile per me.” continuò, mordendo un altro punto, la mano al fianco di Yuri, tenendolo stretto. “Credi che sia semplice per me averti in questo modo, sotto di me, indifeso, e non pensare che potrei _rovinarti_ , e me lo lasceresti fare.” si tirò indietro, respirando a fondo. “È questo che vuoi, Yuri? È questo che volevi dire quando mi hai chiesto di dartelo?”

Si fermò completamente quando il suo istinto finalmente prese il sopravvento, dicendogli che doveva almeno aspettare che Yuri gli desse il via libera.

Il più piccolo lo fissò intensamente, quasi senza fiato, amando questo nuovo aspetto del fidanzato.

“ _Sì_.” disse, in un sibilo. “Sì, è questo che volevo dire. Questo è quello che voglio, dio, Yuya, io...”

Per sua fortuna, il fidanzato tornò all’opera prima che potesse rendersi ridicolo.

Yuri chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi su tutto ciò che stava sentendo, sebbene non fosse semplice.

Sentiva come se Yuya fosse ovunque. In ogni centimetro della sua pelle, con tutto ciò che aveva, cercando di fare del suo meglio per farlo impazzire, per fargli perdere la testa.

Yuri non si era mai sentito così impotente, ma era una sensazione tanto dolce che non gli importava.

Si costrinse a rimanere lì, lasciando che Yuya prendesse le redini e sfogasse qualsiasi istinto possedesse sulla sua pelle.

E di sicuro il grande doveva averne parecchi, perché Yuri sentì i suoi denti farsi più duri su di lui, fermandosi su un punto particolarmente sensibile del suo fianco mentre Yuya cominciava a prepararlo, senza la solita accuratezza con cui operava normalmente.

Era brutale, era meraviglioso, e Yuri sentiva che sarebbe esploso se non avesse avuto il fidanzato dentro di sé nel minuto successivo.

“Basta.” riuscì a dire, la disperazione nel suo tono abbastanza da far tremare vistosamente Yuya. “Dentro, Yuu. Posso prenderlo.”

Takaki sorrise, amorevolmente.

“Lo so che puoi.” mormorò, sfiorandogli il viso in una carezza stranamente tenera. “Suppongo di avere solo paura, di tanto in tanto. Mi dimentico che sei molto più forte di quanto sembri.”

Yuri si sedette, prendendo il viso del fidanzato tra le mani e baciandolo a fondo.

“A quanto sembra lo sei anche tu, se osi lasciarti andare.” commentò, sorridendo. “Ora, andrai fino in fondo o era tutta scena?” lo sfidò, facendo ridere il più grande.

“Non potrei trattenermi nemmeno se lo volessi.” lo rassicurò, e dopo avergli afferrato la gamba e essersela portata in cima alla spalla, cominciò a spingere dentro di lui.

Era paradisiaco. Yuri strinse forte gli occhi e cercò di far passare il dolore, concentrandosi sulle schegge di piacere, su quella sensazione tanto intensa da farlo quasi svenire, mentre lottava per mantenersi ancorato alla realtà.

“Sei incredibile.” mormorò al fidanzato una volta che fu completamente dentro di lui, mantenendosi il più fermo possibile – perché per quanto potesse diventare duro, Yuri non aveva chiesto che gli facesse seriamente del male.

Yuya ridacchiò, abbassandosi per baciarlo.

“In che senso?” chiese, respirando a fondo mentre cercava di impedirsi di muoversi.

“Non...” Yuri avrebbe già avuto delle difficoltà a spiegarlo in circostanze normali, adesso sembrava impossibile. “Il modo in cui sei con me. Come mi fai sentire. Come...” si fermò, sospirando. “Muoviti, Yuya. Muoviti e basta.”

Essendo stato così compiacente finora, la richiesta fu tutto ciò di cui il più grande ebbe bisogno; lo tenne fermo, una mano stretta sulla sua vita, mentre dava la prima spinta.

Il gemito di Yuri fu prontamente attutito dalla bocca di Yuya, e l’unico modo in cui poté esprimere quello che sentiva fu di portare la gamba libera intorno alla sua vita, tenendolo vicino mentre si spingeva contro di lui per sentirlo più a fondo.

Yuya diede il ritmo, preferendo la profondità alla velocità, più concentrato sul lavoro lasciato inconcluso sulla pelle di Yuri; tornò a morderlo e graffiarlo, leccando intorno ai segni sulla clavicola e il collo, nel mentre spingendo dentro di lui, sorridendo quasi malignamente ai suoni che lasciava uscire il più piccolo.

Yuri era completamente in paradiso, e non si pentiva per un istante di aver chiesto a Yuya di essere meno cauto.

Mentre il più grande aumentava il ritmo, Chinen non poteva fare niente per mantenersi in controllo; reclinò la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi, perché per quanto volesse guardare Yuya mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, preferiva comunque concentrarsi su come si sentisse.

Prima che avesse occasione di chiedere, Yuya portò la mano alla sua erezione, muovendola spasmodicamente, come se avesse bisogno di vedere venire Yuri per andare avanti.

Yuya continuava a parlargli, perlopiù cose senza il minimo senso, ma il modo in cui sembrava essere incapace di smettere, come sembrava del tutto perso nella sensazione, nel suo piacere e quello che voleva far sentire a Yuri, furono troppo da sopportare.

Yuri impiegò pochi altri secondi, qualche spinta e Yuya che succhiava forte sulla pelle della sua spalla per venire; inarcò la schiena, offrendo il proprio corpo completamente al più grande mentre veniva colpito da onde di piacere, più intense di quanto ricordasse di aver sentito ultimamente.

Dopo, fu appena cosciente del modo in cui Yuya continuava a spingersi dentro di lui; la sensazione era quasi troppo, ma comunque piacevole per lui, anche nei postumi dell’orgasmo. Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e scoprì Yuya a guardarlo, un sorriso sul volto nonostante lo sforzo. Lasciò che Yuri abbassasse le gambe e continuò a spingere dentro di lui, abbassandosi per baciarlo quando si sentì al limite, e poi Yuri lo sentì tendersi e venire, gemendo a fondo contro la sua bocca, continuando per quella che parve un’eternità prima di esaurirsi completamente.

Qualche momento dopo Yuya uscì lentamente da lui, ricadendo sul materasso accanto a Yuri, mentre il più piccolo si sentiva del tutto incapace di muoversi.

Rimase lì, fermo, fissando il soffitto e sentendosi completamente fuori uso.

Dopo un po’ – non sapeva dire esattamente quanto – scoppiò a ridere.

Quando riuscì a voltarsi, trovò Yuya al suo fianco, la testa tenuta su una mano, che lo guardava sorridendo, nonostante l’espressione confusa.

“Cosa c’è da ridere?” chiese, allungando una mano e passando il dito sul naso del fidanzato.

“Questo.” rispose Yuri, girandosi e avvicinandosi. “Tu. Tutto.” scosse la testa, ancora incapace di spiegarsi. “Non mi sbagliavo, vero? Non mi sono rotto ed è piaciuto anche a te. Ammettilo.”

Yuya ridacchiò, spostando la mano più in basso per tracciare i contorni dei segni che aveva lasciato sulla parte superiore del corpo di Yuri.

“Mi è piaciuto.” ammise, con facilità. “Ma devi capire, Yuri. Mi piace praticamente in ogni circostanza. Non è che abbia bisogno di staccarti metà della pelle coi denti perché mi piaccia fare sesso con te.” gli fece notare, scrollando le spalle. “E comunque, anche se mi è piaciuto – e sono certo di poter dire che sia lo stesso per te – comunque non posso fare a meno di sentirmi colpevole se guardo i segni. Mi dispiace, sono fatto così.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, agitando una mano in sua direzione.

“Quello è perché sei un idiota. E perché ti dimentichi quanto io sia forte.” lo prese in giro, ridacchiando. “Sai, non ero proprio contento del modo in cui sono esploso l’altra volta, ma ora sono felice di averlo fatto. È stato ancora meglio di quanto immaginassi.” si sporse in avanti, baciandolo. “Sei bello quando ti lasci andare. Penso che sia questo che cercavo di dire prima. È come se normalmente ti sforzassi di mantenere il controllo, e non credo che sia giusto.” sorrise. “Non è meglio quando non devi trattenerti?”

Yuya parve pensarci seriamente, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“In un certo senso. Ma quando cerco di controllarmi, riesco anche a concentrarmi di più su di te. Che non è davvero male.” sorrise, baciandolo ancora. “È stato diverso, questo lo ammetto. E mi è piaciuto, molto. Quindi, al di là del fatto che alle prossime riprese dovranno ricoprirti di fondotinta, posso dirti che avevi ragione a insistere. Per una volta.” concesse, sapendo quanto piacesse a Yuri sentirsi dare ragione.

E difatti, il più piccolo mise su un’espressione soddisfatta e annuì vigorosamente, prima di spostarsi per mettersi più comodo fra le braccia del fidanzato.

“Dovresti saperlo ormai. Non mi sbaglio quasi mai, Yuuyan.” sospirò beatamente. “Ed è fantastico come riusciamo ancora ad abbattere muri dopo tutto questo tempo insieme. Pensa a quanto ci potremo divertire d’ora in avanti!” commentò, eccitato alla prospettiva.

“Frena.” gli disse lesto Yuya, pronto a fargli abbassare la cresta. “Ricorda che sei comunque molto piccolo. Non hai così tanta pelle per farmici giocare.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi lo guardò.

“Ne ho a sufficienza. Ed è tua, puoi giocarci quando ti pare.” disse, poi fece un sorrisetto. “Oh, beh... quando _mi_ pare.”

Dallo sguardo sul viso di Yuya, sapeva che era una battaglia persa.

Il più grande avrebbe continuato a preoccuparsi e Yuri avrebbe continuato a pensare che fosse folle per questo, ma non importava.

Yuri era riuscito a convincerlo una volta, e l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo, col tempo.

Per sua fortuna, era davvero, davvero forte quando si trattava di cose del genere.


End file.
